The Heart of the Hunter
by Loulyhoot
Summary: S1 onwards. What if there was no Catherine? What if, instead, there was Kate, a beautiful fighter pilot? Steve deserves love and is willing to give it but Kate just can't commit. Why can't she? Can Steve persuade her to take a leap of faith or will it be too late when the hunter gets hunted? May turn M in later chapters.
1. I'm here

**Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from my OC's Kate and any others that pop up along the way. **

**My first Fan fiction finally started! Many thanks going to an amazing author, Kary McGarret for telling me to keep trying with my fan fics. **

**Story starts of during Season 1. I'm going to try to stick with the show's storyline whilst adding in some of my own however some of what happens before the show started might be tweaked ;) **

**3 Alex O'Loughlin 3**

* * *

As Cpt. Kate Hunter landed her A-10 Thunderbolt II for the last time for the next few weeks, her mind filled with the events of the past year; her brother joining the Navy, relocating to back to Hawaii and Steve's dad being murdered - Kate couldn't believe what had happened. What she could believe, however, was that her and Steve still were in the same place with their relationship, as they were six years ago when they first began seeing each other. When they had first met at her father's Barbeque in 2004, Kate had instantly fallen for the tall, dark and handsome navy seal just like Steve had fallen for the petite, redheaded, beautiful fighter pilot. With what started at a smirk, their relationship took flight and the two found comfort and love in each other. However, their connection never went any further than living with each other, despite Steve's attempts, as a result of Kate's issue with commitment. Nonetheless, Steve stuck with Kate's wishes and loved her even so.

It had been three months since Victor Hesse had shot Steve's father and Kate was finally back in Hawaii to show her support for Steve. Almost immediately after she had found out about Steve's dad, she had called him to express her sympathy and to say sorry for not attending the funeral. During their phone conversation, Steve had told Kate all about his new job running the Governor's Task Force and let her know that he was moving all of her stuff from the Hickam Field, to _their_ home. She quickly changed out of her uniform and headed for Steve's house. Kate had been to Steve's childhood home multiple times including the first time she had met the late, John McGarrett. Kate had become 'a part of the family' according to John and was regularly invited over for dinner when it was only her on leave. When Kate received the news of John's death, she had to have a private moment to herself to grieve, as although he wasn't her father, he was as good as any family she had ever had.

The journey to Steve's went by like a flash as a result of her mind's attempt of trying to create something to say to Steve without sounding pitiful or pathetically empathetic. Though it had been a decent two years since she'd been there, the exterior of the house was exactly the same and Kate couldn't help but smile, _'Same old John' _she thought. As she neared the house, she began to feel nervous - very nervous. She felt like she was walking to her death but then in a way, she was. Every time she was with Steve, a piece of her heart broke because she knew that her mind would never let her be anything more than Steve's girlfriend at the risk of becoming a copy of her heartbroken, deceased mother; Kate could see she was not only hurting herself but pushing Steve away as well yet she just couldn't bear to let him go. When she was at the door, her shaky hand reached out and timidly knocked on the entrance to the house. She was almost certain that any normal person would never in a million years hear that knock, but she knew that Mr. Super Seal definitely would.

After what felt like years, the door slowly opened to show the face of the one man who had stolen her heart six years ago – Steven J. McGarrett. As their eyes connected, a love-filled smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Hey baby," Kate breathed breaking the silence that had momentarily consumed them.

"Katie," Steve replied with a smile before enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much," he whispered into her red, curly hair. Anyone that knew Steve would probably never be capable of imagining him as such a romantic but this was the Steve that Kate knew and adored. This was the Steve that owned her heart.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I couldn't get back in time for your dad's funeral. I did everything I could but we were in the middle of a mission and I couldn't get leave." Kate felt a major need to apologise, as she wasn't with Steve when her really needed her although he would never admit it.

"I understand, you don't need to apologise." It was then, that Steve finally released his hold on Kate and like the gentleman he is, stepped aside and motioned inside. "Come on in. There are some people I want you to meet."

Kate stepped inside the familiar house and was flooded with memories of the time she had spent with Steve, John and occasionally Mary; this was in a time when Steve and his father actually got on, or at least seemed to. Steve slipped his hand in hers and lead her to the lanai, where a short blonde in a tie and two Hawaiians sat conversing in laughter; a laughter which came to a stop when Steve, their big, tough boss, entered looking quite smitten, hand in hand with a very attractive and shy Kate.

"Who's this?" Danny spoke up, staring just a bit too long at Kate for Steve's liking.

"Hey Danny, I'm over here!" Steve said rather loudly, getting the blonde detective's eyes away from his girl. "Guys, this is Cpt. Kate Hunter; she's one of the best fighter pilots the US Air Force has. Katie, this is the Five-0 team. You know the task force I was telling you about?"

Kate nodded with a sheepish smile caused by Steve's bias introduction, before replying, "Yeah, I remember. It's nice to you meet you all."

The three Five-0 members around the table all greeted Kate as she sat down next to Kono to join them for dinner, which Steve was meant to be grilling, but he spent most of his time staring at Kate which resulted in Chin taking over. Kate and the team spent the evening talking and if she was being honest, she really, really liked them and would already trust them with her life. It wasn't until after dinner was finished that Danny asked the killer question that all three of them were dying to know.

"So, you and Steve are…?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you all like the first chapter. Not much happening so far but I need to start somewhere right?! I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please review, tell me how I'm doing :P**

**Loulyhoot**


	2. Female Friend

**Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from my OC's Kate and any others that pop up along the way. **

**Thank you for all the support! Your reviews and follows are such a confidence boost and really encourage me to continue writing!**

* * *

"So, you and Steve are… what? Cousins? Siblings? What? I know you surely aren't dating this caveman," Danny said with a smirk.

Steve, looking pretty pissed of at Danny's abruptness, answers, "Haha Danny! How very funny and polite of you to ask. Kate is my girl-"

"-Friend!" Kate interrupted. "girl friend, you know like a female friend," she awkwardly corrected Steve. This earned a curious look from Steve though he didn't say anything, at least not yet.

Danny looking quite confused, replied, "Mr Super Seal has a very hot female friend? And he's kept his hand's to himself? " When Danny received no reply, he could sense the tension building in the air, though he didn't know why. He thought best not to go any further and was happy when Kono complimented Kate.

"You're beautiful, by the way. I love the dress," Kono said lightening the mood.

"Aw, thank you but I don't normally look like this after flying all day. You've actually caught me on a good day," Kate replied modestly, "I love your shoes too."

With that, the group began a new conversion – a complete diversion from the topic of Steve and Kate. Steve moved his arm to around Kate's shoulder and leaned in.

"I think you're beautiful all the time, gorgeous," Steve whispered in her ear with a discrete kiss that caused Kate's cheeks to turn a surprisingly similar colour to her hair. The couple sat there, joining in on the chat with the others now and then; still Steve had his arm around Kate and she had ended up cuddling into his chest, but no one questioned this act between the two 'friends'.

Not long after everyone had left, the couples were cuddled up together on the beach, beneath the moon; Kate sitting in between Steve's legs, talking about her deployment. This was some sort of tradition for them. Anytime they saw each other when they were on leave, they would lock themselves away from the world, just the two of them, cuddle up, and just talk.

"So, how was it?" Steve asked. To other people, this might seem a stupid question to ask since Kate obviously was flying over active war zones but as Steve was Navy, for them, war was in some way work.

"I've had better times. You know me – I never like working in the 'Stan – I mean I know what I signed up for and Iraq is alright I suppose but I always get that feeling in the 'Stan – you know, the one were you feel like something terrible is going to happen."

"I completely understand, gorgeous. Especially with what happened to your father, nobody can judge you for worrying, Katie."

"I know. I know…" Kate trailed off. Steve knew how much Kate's past had effected her and knew not to go any further into it but he still didn't know the entire story and he worried about the stress Kate was building up, keeping it to herself. After around ten minutes of listening to nothing but the sound of the crashing waves and their calming breathing, Steve decided a change the subject and try to lift the mood.

"Have you talked to Jonny lately?"

Ensign Jonny Hunter was Kate's baby brother. He was an adrenalin junkie, 26-year-old that had recently decided to go from working in Navy Telecommunications to the SEALs. As much as Kate hated the idea of her little brother joining the special ops team that her soul mate had put his life on the line for the past six years, she would have been a hypocrite had she told him not to, considering she was a fighter pilot in some of the most dangerous places around the world. Nevertheless, she was a proud big sister. She turned around in Steve's arms to reply to him.

"I spoke to him around a month ago. He told me that the team isn't as fun without you being there. He also said that he misses gossiping to you about me! I didn't know that when you were out completing all these "dangerous missions" that you were actually only just talking crap about me with my brother," Kate spoke in a serious manner which made it obvious to Steve that she was joking and if he wasn't sure from the tone of her voice, then the huge smile on her face definitely confirmed it.

"Hey! It's Jonny that talks the crap; I just happen to be there and it's rude not to listen. And anything I have to say about you is always good," as Steve spoke, he began to lean closer to Kate and closed his sentence with his first proper kiss with Kate since she's been back. Their kiss became heated very quickly; it was filled with passion, lust and love; however before it could get any further, Steve pulled back leaving a confused Kate, pouting her bruised lips at him.

"Why did you tell the guys that you were my female friend?" This had been bugging Steve all evening and this probably wasn't the best time to ask but he needed to know.

"What?" Kate knew exactly what Steve was on about – she was just trying to buy herself sometime to come up with a proper reason.

"When Danny asked what relation you were to me, you stopped me before I could call you my girlfriend. I mean, that's what we are right?"

"You know I don't like labels, Steve," Kate said looking down, drawing random lines and shapes in the sand.

"I know that but surely after six years together you would've realised that I'm never going to leave and gotten over your commitment issues." As soon as Steve said that, Kate's head snapped up with a look of disgust on her face. Steve knew then, that he had gone too far and was up for a long, loud fight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! Your reviews mean so much! I shall try my hardest to update soon.**

**Loulyhoot**


	3. I love you!

**Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from my OC's Kate and any others that pop up along the way. **

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been super busy but I didn't want to keep people waiting, so here's an update!**

* * *

"My commitment issues?! You have no idea what you're talking about Steven!" Kate scoffed angrily whilst standing up. She stormed back towards the house with Steve in tow.

"I think I do Kate! You can't bear to be with any guy, let alone me, because you're scared of becoming your mother!"

"This has nothing to do with her!" Kate denied but Steve knew better. He knew it was exactly why she wouldn't commit.

"Kate, stop lying to yourself! Your mother is the only reason you don't want to be with me 'officially'. You need to stop being scared."

"You don't know what happened! You never knew my mother, Steve, and you've met my father once! It's not fair for you to judge me!" By now Kate had a mixture of angry and sad tears streaming down her face – angry tears because of Steve's brutal honesty and sad ones because she knew Steve was right.

"I'm not judging you! And the only reason I don't know what happened to you're mother is because You. Won't. Tell. Me! I love you Kate! You have to forget the past and let me in!" Kate had just reached the lanai when she suddenly span around to face Steve with pure and utter shock on her face.

"Don't use that word." Kate said blankly.

"What?" Steve was extremely confused.

"Love. You don't love me. You can't… love me." Kate begged as she shook her head like a mad woman. Steve, with his eyes watering, stepped forward and grabbed Kate's hands.

"But I do Kate! I love you so much! I loved you the minute I saw you at your father's barbeque. Please, Kate… let go of the past and admit to yourself that you love me too."

"I can't Steve - I'm so sorry - I just… can't," Kate apologised, removing her hands from Steve's, grabbing her things and running through the house, out to the car. Steve followed closely behind.

"Kate. KATE! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Hickam," Kate stated simply.

"But all of your things are here."

"I'll come and get my things another time."

"If you don't want to share a room, I'll sleep in my old one," Steve tried to reason.

"That's not it Steve; I just can't stay here. I'm sorry." Kate said a quick goodbye and got into her car.

As he heard the ignition of her father's old Chevelle and watched Kate drive away, Steve couldn't help but think that this was it – Kate was never coming back.

* * *

**Next chapter will come soon, I promise. It will finally reveal what happened to make Kate so scared of committment.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Loulyhoot**

**x**


End file.
